Momo Shimizu
Momo Shimizu (清水桃) is a quinx under employ by the CCG. Notable for her childlike, playful disposition, she is a ferocious fighter committed to receiving recognition from her peers. Appearance She's fairly short with messy, purplish-black hair that only falls to just past chin and a very intense, energetic look to her. Her clothing is always dirty, loose, mis-matched, and brightly coloured, and she never wears long-sleeves, long pants, or shoes/socks, always preferring to dress minimally to the chagrin of her supervisors. Her skin is fairly dark but not black. She's very thin and in general slight of build, and gives the illusion of childhood, though in reality she is graduated from high-school. She wears a very intense expression and tends to bounce on her heels whenever there's nothing going on. Personality A totally spoilt wild-child. She has little respect for the rules and authority, and tends to do as she pleases regardless of the consequences. She finds it difficult to form legitimate relationships with people, preferring instead the role of little sister or pupil to that of an equal partner. She's obsessed with recognition, not only formally in the form of promotion (though she does view promotion as a reflection of her efforts), but from her peers, namely the Quinx Squad. She also suffers from an inferiority complex which pushes her to constantly strive for greatness— she does so by challenging herself, often self-imposing restrictions in battle to "test herself." She thrives on recognition and is quite warm to those who show it to her; though she tends to be distant from them, she also highly respects those who are more critical of her behaviour. Plot Momo was a bastard child whose mother died in childbirth, and none of her foster homes ever exhibited quite the measure of sternness upon her that they probably should have. She learnt very quickly that being loud, demanding, and outright disrespectful tended to get her her way very quickly... After all, parental authority is based on a system of mutual respect, and once that's out the window, you're free to do whatever you want. She grew up without any real human relationships, taking what she wanted and running around outside with the other streetrats, splashing in puddles, throwing rocks at cars, climbing trees, and picking pockets. As a result of her extensive alley-crawling, it was not infrequent for her to see the CCG in action, and she saw a good many ghouls with their heads lopped off in her time. Rather than being disgusted or disturbed, however, she was highly inspired. She had heard of the disgusting creatures called "ghouls" and thought they were every bit as despicable as any true Ghoul Investigator would. It didn't take her long for her to poke her nose into all the right places and to catch the scent of the CCG; she awaited her eighteenth birthday with growing excitement, learning all the could about ghouls by hear of mouth or personal experience in the meantime, and applied as soon as she could, leaving behind her fragmented past forever. She was offered the Quinx surgery and was almost maddeningly pleased with the proposition, accepting it gladly and practising with her new body with enthusiasm. She's yet to master it and she's rather stubborn about taking advice from her comrades, meaning that she refuses to do anything they suggest, which often stunts her improvement. However, she's determined to reach the top, even if that means occasionally conceding, and she does value the input of her superiors even if she's too haughty to admit it openly. She is working towards both becoming stronger personally, and becoming a stronger group player. Platinum Momo engaged in battle with a dapper young gentleman called Ginji Tatsuyama, utterly crushing him with her giant kagune. She hurried excitedly back to the medic tent, hardly scratched, to report her news, but was surprised to find a very gaunt-looking Alisa Volkov there. Monochrome Momo fights with Hachi alongside her squadmates Hisae and Tatsuo, fighting from the shadows and utilising her whip to immobilise the opponent. This subtle style only works for so long, however, before she engages the ghoul directly. Before he can be eradicated altogether, however, Incision comes onto the scene, cutting the fight short. After witnessing a brief spectacle, Momo rushes to her squad leader Kyousuke's side, to make sure he's okay. In the aftermath of the battle, she recooperates with her fellow Quinx in the medical tent, and comes face to face with a newly-rescued Alisa Volkov for the first time. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: It's a very large, heavy tail, which contrasts sharply with her slight form. It's nearly as large as she is. It's covered in blunt, pyramid-shaped studs. It effectively operates as the exact inverse as she does hand-to-hand. Strengths: It deals crushing damage, and is incredibly sturdy. Weaknesses: It's very slow, and requires an immense amount of effort to operate. Quinque Devilspine Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: It's a lightweight whip made of small, incremental, sharp pieces resembling vertebrae, giving the quinque its name. Strengths: It's lightweight and has decent range, and can wound rather badly. Weaknesses: It isn't lethal, and is somewhat difficult to manoeuvre. Mechanics: It's a whip with barbed edges. With a bit of extra dexterity and practise, the user can wrap the quinque around the target to incapacitate them or jerk them around. Cat's Needle Rating: B+ RC Type: Rinkaku Status: In service Appearance: A pair of gauntlets which attach at the wrist and cover the top of the hand, they each sport a set of four long, curved claws (50cm). They have the raw red colour of a kagune. Strengths: Classic hack-n-slash. They're lightweight, fairly intuitive to use, and they pack quite a punch/scratch/slash/stab/whatever. Weaknesses: They are strictly short-ranged, and subject to crack when hit directly, though standard use isn't really a threat to their integrity. Mechanics: You just scratch shit with them. They don't cover the whole hand, only the top, so they can be used in conjunction with other quinques. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Momo1.png|Momo Shimizu, by /u/Qvalador QuinxTGRP.png|Momo (second from left) and the rest of the Quinx, by /u/CardistryWolf momo.png|Stylistic Momo, by /u/Qvalador Q-squad-qva.jpg|Momo with the rest of her squad, by /u/qvalador Category:Quinx Category:Quinx Squad Category:CCG Category:Characters Category:Bikakus